Love and the Imperial Throne
by General Luigi
Summary: Lyon is dead, but Eirika still loves him. The only way to revive him would be through the use of the Sacred Stone. No one else supports the idea, not even Ephraim.
1. Part 1: Desperation

**Love and the Imperial Throne**

By General Luigi

**Part 1—Desperation**

**Chapter 1**

A year had passed since the War of the Stones. The Kingdom of Renais had lived in serene glory since the coronation of King Ephraim and Queen Eirika. The Fire Emblem had been sealed away under heavy guard in the deepest recesses of Castle Renais; the Demon King was not allowed to escape from the Stone. Most of Magvel was celebrating the anniversary of the Demon King's end, but not all.

In Grado, the people had long been questioning the rule of King Ephraim. To prevent a power struggle from arising, Ephraim decided to annex Grado. Resentment built up from the start, and small groups of rebels had been taking action against the nobles who supported Ephraim's rule. Despite Renais's success, the landslide in Grado had impoverished much of the country. Ephraim was unable to do enough to help, and for that the people blamed him for their poverty.

In Renais Castle, however, a different thought had arisen. Not only was it the anniversary of the Demon King's defeat, but also the anniversary of Prince Lyon's death. Ephraim and Eirika were mostly too busy to think about the anniversary, but at dinner, a familiar argument arose.

"Brother, it's been a year," Eirika said.

After swallowing a bite of his dinner, Ephraim responded, "Are you going to argue with me about the Stone again? I know you miss Father and Lyon, but using the Stone's power to revive them is too much."

"You always say that, but look at Grado! The people are on the verge of a rebellion. If Lyon were the emperor, he could rebuild the empire."

"He could, but I am determined to restore Grado to her former strength. In time, I will be able to leave Grado."

"A damaged nation is not like some battle wound," Eirika said. "With a wound, the body is always willing to heal. With a country, the people might not be willing."

"Who would not want a nation restored?"

"They want Grado restored, but under their own ruler, not a foreigner."

"When Grado is in the right condition to govern herself, I will give her throne to whoever I think is most—"

"'Whoever _you_ think'. That would just be the rule of a puppet. The person you appoint will probably do whatever you say."

"I am not going to let Grado destroy herself in a power struggle," Ephraim said, stabbing his fork through his food.

"You are losing yourself to the throne, Brother. If we revived Lyon, he could rule Grado."

"I said we could rebuild Grado without the Stone's power and I meant it."

"You're not always right, though. You may be a good strategist, but you have had little success as a King."

"WHAT! Look at Renais! Without me, the capital would still be a pile of rubble!"

"Without Frelia's aid, the capital would still be a pile of rubble."

"ENOUGH!" Ephraim yelled. "I am not allowing the Stone to be misused to save a country without knowing whether it truly would do that!"

"What about reviving Father or Lyon? Will you allow it for that?"

"Father has never annexed a country and Lyon would tear down Grado Keep to house the homeless!"

"That's why reviving Lyon would be a good idea. He would make sure Grado was restored. Or, if you don't want to give up rule of Grado, you could just revive Lyon to have him back. It's not fair that he got killed because of his kindness! Even if he becomes nothing more than a peasant, he should still be alive!"

"Fate dictated that Lyon would die. You can't change fate."

"Fate made a mistake. Lyon should have lived," Eirika said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, tears won't work, Eirika. No matter how good a friend he was, his revival is not an option."

"Would you do it if it were Tana who died instead of Lyon?"

"What? When did Tana get involved in this?"

"Answer the question. Would you revive Tana if she were dead?"

Ephraim said nothing. He was instantly consumed by an argument between his id and superego. His id said he would revive Tana, but his superego insisted not to abuse the Stone's power. Ephraim loved Tana and would give up the throne for her, but it was important to avoid using the Stone's powers. Would he break the law to revive his fiancée?

"Yes," he said weakly. "And you? Are you saying you…?"

"Yes, I… love… him," Eirika responded, feeling the words struggle from her mouth. Ephraim got up and left the table, not willing to admit defeat. "Are you going to…?"

"Not without getting advice from the priests. I'm still feeling the urge to change my answer to your earlier question." He left the room, leaving Eirika to place her hands over her eyes and cry. She knew the priests would oppose Lyon's revival; she knew Lyon would remain nothing more than a wonderful memory; she knew she would not see the gentleman she loved.

**Chapter 2**

The priests had unanimously refused. Eirika begged her brother to ignore them, but he sided with the priests. Lyon was dead, and he always would be. There was nothing that could be done to change that. If Eirika were to use the Stone, she would have to steal it; she would be a criminal; she would surrender her title. Was her love for Lyon really worth that? Her id said yes, but her superego said no.

She stayed awake very late that night, walking for hours on end in one of the gardens. She had loved Lyon for a few years but never had the courage to say it. Even when he was dying before her own eyes, she was too shy to tell him how she felt. By the time the victory celebrations had calmed down, Eirika began thinking about him, and she almost drowned in her tears. She had loved him for three years and never told him. And now he was dead. As she reflected on Lyon, tears forming in her eyes, a memory arose; it was during the war. Jehanna Hall had just been reclaimed by Eirika's troops, but the Queen was missing.

Eirika and her comrades were searching Jehanna Hall for the Queen. Innes and L'Arachel had left the throne room. Eirika was about to follow them when Lyon warped in.

"Ah…" Lyon gasped, noticing Eirika before him.

"Lyon!" Eirika exclaimed, recognizing the voice.

"Eirika…" Lyon prepared to warp away.

"Wait, Lyon!" He stopped. "Don't run away! My brother and I have been so worried about you… We know more than anyone the gentleness of your spirit. Your father is deranged, isn't he? That's why Grado invaded Renais, right? Tell me, Lyon… Please… Tell me what has happened."

"I'm sorry, Eirika. I've wanted to see you and Ephraim for so long now… I've wanted to see you so that I could apologize. The invasion of Renais… I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry, but I still cannot talk to you. Not yet…"

"You… You have a reason, don't you?"

"Mm… I can't talk about it now, but… I promise I will tell you everything someday."

"I see… I believe you, Lyon. I must tell you, I'm a little relieved. I was afraid you'd changed as much as your poor father has. I'm so glad."

"Me, too, Eirika… No, you have changed. You're even more beautiful than you were before."

"L-Lyon…"

It was at that moment that the thought first crossed her mind. Did he love her as well? She had prayed that they would be together again after the war. At the Narube River, though, she was forced to see her beloved trapped in his own body. Lyon was being forced to kill the lady he loved. Even then, she was silent. Even when Lyon's last words touched her soul, she could not say a word.

Now, a year later, the full strength of her love for him came to her. She loved him enough to break the law. She would defy her brother and the priests to revive him. Her passion was too powerful for her to ignore it. Her id had won the battle. Lyon would live again, be it as a peasant or the Emperor.

There was now just the issue of stealing the Stone. It was heavily guarded all the time. Even without the guards, there was also the issue of the seal, the one that could only be broken by the bracelets. It would be nearly impossible to steal Ephraim's bracelet. His room was guarded and he never took off his bracelet when he was awake. She would have to incapacitate the guards during the night without causing any alarm, break the lock on Ephraim's door, find Ephraim's bracelet without waking him, leave his room and reach the Hall of Kings, incapacitate the guards there, break the seal, steal the stone, and escape from the castle. The task was a difficult one; if she failed, she would surely lose everything—her crown, her title, possibly her life. It no longer mattered. Lyon was worth it.

**Chapter 3**

Eirika had been pacing through the castle for a few hours the next night, frequently happening to walk by Ephraim's room. She had some small flasks of ether hidden in her dress, had had a key forged to be exactly like that which opens the door to her brother's room, had all manner of picks in case the bracelet was locked away, had a cloth to wrap around the stone, and had also hidden her sword in case she absolutely had to use it. She knew she would need supplies for her escape, so she had carefully hidden some extra clothes and a small amount of food in her horse's stall. It was nearly midnight when Eirika walked by Ephraim's room and heard snoring coming from inside. It was time to put her plan into action. Now that she was so close to attempting this, she started to have second thoughts. Her superego had really become super. It was begging her not to steal the Stone. It placed every possible doubt in her mind. She was losing everything for the _possibility_ of reviving Lyon. The Demon King had said even the Stone could not restore a destroyed soul. Eirika forced these thoughts down. She wanted Lyon to live again. She considered the possibility of being caught, the remote possibility of being killed. "I do not care," she thought. "If I die, I'll see Lyon without the stone." She went around the corner so the guards would not see her. She removed the stopper from a flask and blew the gas at the guards. She waited patiently, even keeping her breath quiet as the guards began to feel drowsy. They slowly slumped to the floor.

"No turning back now", she thought. She used her fake key and opened the lock, carefully stepping over the sleeping guards. She almost prayed that the doors had been oiled recently. No sound. She walked in, taking off her shoes to avoid making too much noise. Ephraim was snoring loudly, his lance only a meter away from his bed. "Blast!" she thought upon seeing Ephraim's bracelet still on his wrist. She held her breath as she cautiously took the bracelet off. She had a flask in her hands, ready to release more ether if Ephraim stirred. Fortunately, Ephraim was a very heavy sleeper. It was no wonder he had his room guarded while he slept. If an assassin got past the guards, he would not stir even if a knife were thrust through his heart. As she left the room, she closed the doors and placed the lock back on, making it appear that no one had gone in. She put her shoes back on now that she was out of Ephraim's room. It was time for the Stone.

She kept Ephraim's bracelet hidden in her long sleeves as she went deeper into the castle. Anyone who saw her would just think she was going for another walk. Ever since she told Ephraim that she loved Lyon, she had spent the nights walking around the castle and sleeping late, thinking about Lyon and what should have been. When she reached the Hall of Kings, she noticed that there were no guards. "Of course," she thought. "If there's nothing to hide, why guard it? If there were guards, thieves would think something is hidden here." She took off her bracelet and that of her brother, raising them above her head. The throne moved aside, revealing the hidden stairway to the Stone. On her way down the stairs, she heard a voice in her mind.

"Eirika…" the voice said. It sounded like Lyon's voice! She decided she was imagining it as she wrapped the Stone in the cloth and sneaked out of the room. The throne slid back into place while Eirika used the secret path out of the castle that she had used when Grado captured it in the War of the Stones.

"It won't be long now," Eirika thought to Lyon. "We'll be together again; I promise you." It was too late for her to leave the capital by foot. She noticed the possibly fatal flaw in her plan: she would have to use a horse, but she was not dressed to ride. She sneaked into the stable took the supplies out of her horse's stall. Carefully, she took a saddle, a saddle blanket, and a bridle off of the rack and walked up to her horse. "No," she thought. "If they see Kazan missing, they'll know I fled on my own. Better to make them think I was kidnapped with the Stone." Instead, she took the supplies and tack and went to Seth's horse, Tiflis. It would be light soon, so she figured there was no time to change into clothing more suited for riding. She had ridden on Tiflis before, but never in a long dress. The horse was already looking at her. She ignored the look, placed the bridle on him, and led him out of the stable by the reins. He was very calm despite the fact that he was not being led by Seth. He clearly did not know he was being stolen. Eirika carefully placed the saddle and blanket on Tiflis's back and mounted him. She expected him to throw her off, yet he still did nothing. For a moment, she thought he would not even move, but he started walking when she applied pressure. By dawn, they were out of the capital and en route to Carcino, then to Caer Pelyn from there. "Surely someone in Caer Pelyn will be able to help—Saleh, Myrrh, and plenty of others," she thought to Lyon. "You'll be back with me, royalty or not."

"That is all I want now," the voice in her mind responded.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Eirika was sleeping uncomfortably in a forest a few kilometers from the road. Tiflis was tied to a tree. To prevent him from eating too much and suffering from colic, she made certain the branches were too high and there was no shrubbery near the tree. She had left a small pile of fruit from a nearby tree near him in case he needed to eat; enough to keep him from getting too hungry, but not enough for colic. The Stone was still wrapped in the cloth and in Eirika's sack, which was hanging from a tall tree. It had been no easy task climbing a tree with no branches within her reach to place the Stone in, but she would not allow it to be stolen, so she would take no risks with it, even if it meant exhausting herself trying to retrieve it the next day.

Eirika's sleep was visited by a wonderful memory. She was in Serafew, looking for Ephraim and Lyon.

"Ephraim! Lyon!" she called. "Where are you two?"

"We're over here, Eirika," responded Lyon's familiar, calm voice. "You'd better be quick. Ephraim says he's tired of waiting."

"Oh, please. I'm sure you could wait a few moments longer…" She caught sight of Lyon and ran toward him.

"You're late," Ephraim said. "How does it take you so long to prepare for such a simple trip?"

"Rest easy, Ephraim," Lyon said, defending Eirika. "There's no need to be so curt with your own sister. After all, a king must learn to treat women with honor and discretion. That's what Father MacGregor says."

"Thank you, Lyon," Eirika said. "You, unlike my dear brother, are a true gentleman. I was up too late thinking about my prayer to the temple flame last night. And I'm afraid I…I overslept…"

"Your prayer?" Ephraim asked. "What are you babbling about?"

"Come now, you know that flame has been burning since the time of darkness ended," Lyon said, once again making Ephraim seem ignorant. "You must know the story that the flame will answer the prayers of any pilgrim!"

"It didn't answer mine…" Eirika thought to herself as she watched the treasured memory continue.

"Really?" Ephraim asked. "I didn't know that…"

"Oh, Ephraim…" Eirika sighed. "Father MacGregor is going to scold you for neglecting your studies so."

"…Don't even joke about that. So tell us, what have you decided to pray for, Eirika?"

"I, uh… It's a secret."

"I should've known. You're so boring."

"Well, how about you, Ephraim?" Lyon asked, diverting Ephraim's remark.

"Me?" he responded. "Let's see… I guess I'll pray to become a stronger fighter."

"That's just like you, Ephraim."

"Just like you indeed, Brother," Eirika confirmed.

"…I can never tell if you're complimenting me or mocking me," Ephraim said.

"Praising you, of course!" Lyon said. "Right, Eirika?"

"Hee hee… Yes, that's right," she answered.

"And you, Lyon?" Ephraim asked. "What will you pray for?"

"What?" he asked. "Me? Hm… I suppose all I really want is for all our people to be happy."

"…That's very, uh… That's very much like you."

"Very much so, Lyon," Eirika said, pleased by Lyon's care for his people.

"Now, I'm the one who cannot tell if he's being praised or…" Lyon let it drift.

"You're being praised, as always, Lyon. Tell me, why the sudden decision to visit the temple? Did my brother do something again?"

"Now listen, you…" Ephraim started.

"Oh, no," Lyon said, again stopping Ephraim from pestering Eirika. "It's not what Ephraim's done. It's what he hasn't done. He's learned nothing at all about the Sacred Stones and the temple flame, so…"

"Father MacGregor became angry," Ephraim finished. "He said, 'One destined to become a king and rule over a nation… must know the history of his kingdom and must respect the Sacred Stones.' Ever since I came to Grado, my life has been chastisement and castigation. Father MacGregor does not think me to be altogether too… kingly."

"And yet General Duessel has nothing but praise for you, Ephraim. He says you're brave and true, that you've the makings of a great king."

"A great king? I honestly have no idea what that means. Eirika should succeed the throne. I would be happy simply taking my lance and traveling the land as a mercenary."

"Ephraim, that is nothing but foolish, irresponsible romanticism!" Eirika said. She noticed the irony that it was now she who was engaging in "foolish, irresponsible romanticism". "Do you realize how much your words would fill Father's heart with grief?"

"Are we speaking of the same man? Our father will likely outlive us all. For now, I'm content just learning the lance from General Duessel. What about you, Lyon? Is there anything you want to do?"

"Me? Well, I…" Lyon thought for a moment. "I suppose I want to become like my father."

"You were born to be Emperor of Grado, Lyon," Eirika said. "It suits you."

"No, I don't think so. I'm not—One thing I do know from watching my father is that being emperor is hard. Every day, he answers the complaints of the people, and he almost never sleeps… My father is always so very tired. I hope one day that… I hope that I can help him."

"Lyon… You are so honorable. You should learn from him, Brother."

"…Again with your criticism!" Ephraim exclaimed. "Tell me, Eirika. What say you to dressing like me and becoming king in my stead? You're so skinny, I doubt anyone would notice you're not really a man."

Lyon lost there. "Ha ha ha…" he stopped when he realized who he was laughing at.

"Ephraim!" Eirika cried. She delivered a light kick to Ephraim's shin and walked off.

"Why is it you can laugh at me, but not her?" Ephraim asked Lyon as Eirika continued walking. Lyon didn't respond. He just ran to Eirika.

"I'm sorry I laughed," he said. "I didn't intend to hurt your feelings."

"Thank you, Lyon," she said. "I suppose I deserved it after teasing him like that. It still hurt, though."

"I'll bet his shin might still hurt a bit, too."

They laughed as the memory faded away and she awoke to the truth. She saw the Stone, suspended high up in a tree, the trees and shrubs surrounding her camp, the white horse she had stolen to avoid being suspected of stealing the Stone herself. It had been only a night, and already she was beginning to question her actions. She had sacrificed everything she ever had for Lyon. What if he could not be revived? If that were the case, she had committed a terrible crime for nothing. "No," she thought. "I will not think that way. Lyon will live again."

"You're awake," a voice said in her mind. Again, it sounded like Lyon. "All this time, I only suspected you loved me. I never actually thought you did."

"What?" Eirika asked out loud. "That voice again…"

"Don't you recognize me? You are not imagining my voice, Eirika. My soul is still within the Stone, as is that of the Demon King."

"But the Demon King devoured your soul!"

"He did, but he did not destroy it. When you separated the Demon King's soul from his body, my own soul was freed. He cannot hurt me now. I am stronger than I was when he forced me to harm you. All of that resistance made my soul stronger. I was doomed, though. By the time my soul would have been strong enough to ward off the Demon King, he would have sacrificed me to revive himself."

"What makes me so certain you are not the Demon King, posing as Lyon?"

"There is no way for you to tell. I wish there was, though. Do not touch the Stone, though. Regardless of whether or not I am Lyon, the Demon King's soul is still in here. If you were to touch the Stone, he might possess you and take you through the same torture I faced. I know you have also endured that torture, the torture of harming someone you love. I do not want you to face that again, nor do I want to see your beautiful face marred by evil. You have the right idea, though, going to Caer Pelyn. Only the people of Rausten know more about the Stones, but they would never revive me."

"Lyon, do you remember that meeting in Serafew, two and a half years ago? The one when we were called to the temple?" Eirika asked.

"Yes, I certainly do. I recall you getting the better of Ephraim during that meeting."

"That's only because you kept him from striking back. Do you remember what I prayed for?"

"You said it was a secret."

"It was…but I'll tell you. I prayed for nothing to come between us."

"You loved me back then, too?"

"Yes. It's been three years since I fell for you, but I only realized my feelings shortly before the trip to Serafew. What about you?"

"I…do not know how long I have loved you. That is why I said that I have always loved you when I died. What else has happened since then?"

"Ephraim annexed Grado to prevent a power struggle between the nobles," Eirika said sadly. "He helped for a little while after the landslide, but he eventually turned his attention back to Renais and left Grado to rebuild herself. The people are starting to resent his rule; a rebellion could break out any moment."

"Once I am revived, I will see what I can do to change that. I believe you said I was born to be emperor."

"But…if you do that, I'll be exposed. I'm a criminal; no one would allow me to return."

"As emperor, I believe my word would be law. Therefore, I could pardon you."

"But what about Ephraim? He says he's…"

"He's what?"

"He said he would not give over rule of Grado until she was rebuilt."

"Yet Ephraim has neglected Grado. Therefore, she cannot rebuild. Therefore, Ephraim will always rule Grado."

"He truly has lost himself to the throne," Eirika said, tears forming as the truth dawned on her. Her brother was gone and had been replaced by a despot.

"I will see if I can do anything once I am back. Perhaps I can convince Ephraim to return Grado to her royal family. If he refuses, I will simply use a different approach."

"No! Don't kill him!"

"Do you really think I would kill him? Grado is still recovering from the last war. Another war is simply out of the question."

"How will you defeat him, then?"

"The people are paying taxes for Renais's restoration. What would happen if Grado stopped paying taxes? How will Ephraim respond? If he ignores it, it will simply prove that Grado can do what she pleases. Ephraim will be a mere figurehead, not really in control. I can rule Grado as the unofficial emperor. If he does act, though, Renais's people might respond. If he starts abusing his own people for their own resistance, other nations will probably pressure him to relinquish control of Grado. With only the nobility on his side, Ephraim could not possibly win in that situation."

"Nonviolent resistance…" she said in awe. "I trust you. Only Lyon would find a way like that. The Demon King could not pull off a deception of that degree. Shall we be off, my emperor?"

"Of course, my love… But only if you are not too tired."

"I feel fine. I couldn't possibly get back to sleep now, anyway." She struggled up the tall trunk and grabbed the sack. Caer Pelyn was still a month away, but talking to Lyon would make her barely notice.


	2. Part 2: Caer Pelyn

**Part 2—Caer Pelyn**

**Chapter 1**

"…I yield," Lyon said. "The point is yours, Eirika." He placed his sword next to himself and sat down. "You're swift, aren't you? Compared to you, I'm—I've been bested at fencing by a woman. Pitiful crown prince, am I not?"

"That's not true…" Eirika said.

"Oh, no, Eirika. It is. The people need a strong ruler. They don't want a weakling like me. They want the strength you and Ephraim share. My body is frail. I prefer to spend my time locked away in the castle, reading… I think my father would be better served if someone else took my place. I'm sure all of our retainers feel the same…"

"You're wrong, Lyon. An emperor without compassion will never hold the people's love." "Or mine," she added to herself. "And one day," she said out loud, "your compassion will surely save us all. I believe that."

"Eirika… Thank you. Yes. I…I will do my best. Even though I lack your strength, there must be some good I can do."

"There is."

"By the way, Eirika… If it please you, would you accept this?" Lyon walked over to the small box he had brought and took out a silver necklace with a sapphire in it. His hands shook as he handed it to her.

"Lyon, it's beautiful." She put it on. The memory faded as she hugged him. A few seconds later, she woke up. Another memory had come, the third that week. She peered out the tent. Tiflis was fast asleep. The Stone was in the tent, hidden among her clothes.

"Did you always have this much difficulty sleeping?" Lyon asked from the Stone.

"Only recently," she said. "Ever since I argued with Ephraim on the anniversary of your death, my sleep has been haunted with dreams about you, usually about that terrible battle."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I had known my death would bring you so much pain, I would have confessed to you far earlier."

"Don't be. I said nothing even as you lay dying right before me. If I had just said anything, maybe I wouldn't have these dreams. Everyone thought you were shy, yet I could say nothing as you suffered."

"It no longer matters. We're together now."

"Not completely. You're still trapped in the Stone. Does the Demon King still torment you?"

"Yes, but it is nothing compared to the torture I faced when I was alive. At least I cannot harm you without a body."

"That is true, but you can only talk to me in this form." She lay down on her cot. "Do you think Ephraim is worried about me?"

"Of course. Even if he realizes you stole the Stone, he will still worry about you. He is your brother, after all. Are you sure you need no more sleep?"

"You're right. I should sleep. Thank you for reminding me." Eirika lied back down on her cot. She began to think of her choice again. She was no longer Queen Eirika; she was just Eirika. It would surely take long for Lyon to be revived, if that was even possible. What would the people think of Lyon living again? Maybe they would think Lyon is a pretender to the throne, not the real Lyon, but a look-alike. Would they still think that if she were by his side? Maybe Lyon would be branded as Eirika's captor. After a few years of brainwashing, he had convinced Eirika that he really was Lyon, blinding her to the "truth" and making her love him. Or perhaps Lyon would be accepted as the true Lyon; he really had been revived. If that were the case, the priests would surely excommunicate Eirika, if not Lyon as well.

Either way, he was still really Lyon, regardless of whether Eirika was the only one who believed it. Either way, Lyon was determined to free Grado from Ephraim's neglectful rule. What if Lyon was being corrupted by the very same power Ephraim faced? Lyon might lose himself to the throne. Eirika might just be a tool for Lyon's new ambitions. "No," she thought. "Not Lyon. He closed a port to save the sailors from a hurricane. He used the Sacred Stone itself to save a mortally wounded child. Lyon could never fall to the throne's temptation." Perhaps it was really the Demon King who was speaking to her. Perhaps he was using her love for Lyon as a tool to control Grado again. He had used that love to destroy the Stone of Renais. He would have killed her at the Narube River had Lyon not interfered. Was it the Demon King? His deception was almost perfect when Lyon was alive. Could he mimic Lyon's very soul? Eirika felt her energy ebbing away as she lay awake pondering this until she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed since that night. Eirika had passed through a town in Carcino disguised as a peasant. During the trip, she managed to acquire a box with a lock for the Stone that would better protect it. She took shelter a few nights later in an old fort on the path to Caer Pelyn. The fort was in even worse shape than when she fought the Demon King's forces in the war. The tower had collapsed, leaving an unpleasant chill blowing through the fort. She took out all of her spare clothes to serve as additional covers for when she slept. It was cold. Even thoughts of Lyon did not warm her up at that moment. Were the floor not made of wood, she would have made a fire.

She got no sleep that night. She eventually lost consciousness from exhaustion. No thoughts flowed through her mind in that state until morning. When she did not wake up, Lyon called to her.

"Eirika, wake up," he said. "It's morning." No response. "No, please… Was it that cold? Eirika, please… don't die. You promised me we would be together again. I cannot be torn from you again. I love you too much for that."

"At last you suffer," said another voice. "This reminds me of when you were mine. Your poor, sweet Eirika froze to death during the night."

"NO! I still feel her soul in her. She is alive."

"But she will not live for long. The night has struck her too hard. By tomorrow, she will be dead."

"No… Eirika, wake up… Please… I have suffered enough. Please do not make me suffer more."

"Ha ha ha ha… It will end. You will endure a torment I never managed to create for you. Oh, how pleasing this is to see you cry out for your dying Eirika…"

"Eirika…" She regained consciousness at that last word. She noticed it was already light out. "Thank heaven; you're alive."

"Lyon?" she asked. "Who was that other…? The Demon King. I must have overslept. I'm sorry I made you worry." She tried to get up and instantly felt weak. "Oh…" she lied back down. "I guess I still need more sleep."

"You're sick," he said. "The cold was too much for you."

"What? Are you saying…?"

"I pray that you will live, but the Demon King believes you will die."

"No… Not now… Not after all I've done…"

"You should make your camp somewhere warmer, or at least somewhere you can build a fire." Eirika struggled to her feet and began moving her bags and clothes outside. It took an hour, but she finally managed to get everything outside and built a fire about a meter from her cot. "You promised me we would be together again. I will do everything in my power to see to it that that happens."

"Lyon, thank you."

"Queen Eirika, is that your voice?" asked a voice outside the fort.

"Oh, no…" She had been found. Was it a Renais soldier? No, they would not go this far.

"Where are you?" The figure of a man in dark robes appeared in the forest.

"Who…?"

"Your Majesty, it is me, Knoll."

"Knoll, I'm sick."

"Where are your guards?"

"I didn't bring any. I came alone."

"And now you're sick. I'll see if I can help you. Can you stand?"

"Barely."

"Knoll," Lyon said. "The Stone is in this box. Heal her with its power."

"That voice…" he said. "Prince Lyon? But you're dead."

"Yes, I know. My soul is in the Stone, as is that of the Demon King. Please, save her."

"What is happening here?"

"I love him," Eirika said. "Please do not inform my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Lyon. When the priests refused to allow research to revive him, I stole the Stone and fled here. I thought someone in Caer Pelyn would know how to revive him."

Knoll was speechless. Lyon could be revived, but Eirika was a criminal.

"Please, help us," she said.

"I will heal you, but I need to think about reviving Prince Lyon. There are too many factors in that possibility; I need to sort them out."

"Knoll, thank you," Lyon said.

**Chapter 3**

A week later, Eirika was healed and in Caer Pelyn with Knoll. Saleh was the first to greet her.

"Queen Eirika, what are you doing without your guard?" he asked.

"It's just Eirika now," she responded. "I gave up the throne. There is someone more important."

"Some_one_?"

"Yes. I…" She paused. "Promise me you will not judge me too harshly."

"Queen Eirika!" yelled a young voice. It was Ewan.

"I've loved Lyon for a few years now, but I never had the courage to tell him. I almost begged my brother to ignore the priests' orders and allow the Stone to be used to revive Lyon. When he refused, I… stole… the Stone and fled here. I thought someone in Caer Pelyn would know how to revive Lyon."

"That's so romantic!" said Ewan, catching up. "You would break the law to revive Lyon! What can I do to help?"

"Ewan!" Saleh said. "This is a difficult choice. The Stones were not made for this. But if it's for love…"

"I have already decided I will help them," said Knoll. "Fate made a mistake. Lyon should have lived."

"Do you really intend to use the Stone for this?"

"Yes. You do not know all that has happened since the War of the Stones. Have you even once left Caer Pelyn since then?"

"No, so please tell me. What has given you cause to revive Prince Lyon? Surely Eirika's love for him is not a good enough reason."

"With no emperor, Grado was in danger of a power struggle between the nobles. With that in mind, King Ephraim annexed Grado to prevent that struggle from breaking out. However, he is using the taxes from Grado's people to rebuild Renais while Grado suffers from poverty and disrepair. The people resent his rule and could rebel at any time. I left Grado after a skirmish between angered civilians and Renais soldiers. It is no longer safe there. Lyon's compassion for the people would see to it that Grado is restored to her former power and stability. Should Prince Lyon be revived, he will take over rule of Grado; he has promised this."

"Promises are easily made," Saleh started, "but one of such a great degree is just as easily broken."

"Do you truly think I would refuse to save my home from a neglectful ruler?" Lyon asked. "Had that cursed war never started, I would be emperor right now."

"And yet it is your desire to help people that started the war in the first place. What makes you certain your compassion will not simply exacerbate the disastrous condition your home is in?"

"I am not certain. However, Ephraim takes no action at all. Grado will collapse entirely if nothing is done."

"Eirika, were you thinking about Grado when you stole the Stone, or did you simply think about Lyon?"

"It does not matter," Eirika answered. "I think of both now, and Lyon's revival will make both me and Grado happy."

"…I see. This is a difficult task. I believe the Demon King's soul is also in the Stone. It will not be easy to revive Lyon without also reviving the Demon King."

"So… you will help?"

"Yes. I do not know how many people will approve of it, but I trust you."

Eirika was led to a small house on the outside of the village. She spent her nights there, offering suggestions for the research on occasion during the day. Mostly, though, she went on walks through the local trails on the mountains. The walks proved just how much she had neglected to exercise. On occasion, other villagers would accompany her on the walks, usually Ewan. He was very happy to listen to her stories about Lyon during those walks. He was also nice to have along. One time, when showing off his skill with magic, Ewan messed up on a Bolting spell and got a minor shock when he struck his target. His hair remained on end for the rest of the day.

"Did he ever tell you how much that necklace cost?" Ewan asked Eirika, referring to the necklace she had received after the fencing match a few years ago.

"No, but I imagine it was expensive," she said, looking at the sapphire. "I'm amazed we both remained silent for so long… I think others noticed our love before we did."

"Was he really that bad at fencing?"

"I had been learning the sword for a while before the match. It was really a one-sided match. He always favored magic. I recall him saying that swords and other weapons can only kill, but magic can both hurt and heal. He said that is why he chose magic."

"He sounds like a very nice guy. How that heart fit inside his body is beyond me. I think he and I will become good friends."

"It's no wonder I love him. I really want him back."

"After what you've said about him, so do I."

"Have Saleh and Knoll made any progress?"

"Not that I know of," Ewan said. "I think they're still stuck on how to revive Lyon without also reviving the Demon King. It's certainly not easy. I haven't been able to do much, so that's why I usually go with you on these walks."

"Thank you. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

Around nightfall, Eirika and Ewan returned to Caer Pelyn. Saleh was waiting outside to give the box to Eirika.

"Still no luck," he said. "Lyon wanted to spend the night with you." Eirika took the box and went into her house. She then went back to Saleh.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough for doing this," she said to him. "Lyon really means a lot to me."

"If Lyon is as good a person as you say, then it is a pleasure to revive him. I look forward to meeting him. In fact, he is offering as much help as possible during the research. He always talks about you during breaks. The two of you seem meant for each other. As Knoll said, 'Fate made a mistake.'"

When she was back in her house, she sat down in a chair next to the table she had placed Lyon's box on.

"Your soul is even more beautiful than your body," Lyon said. "You have done so much for me when you could have just as easily left me in the Stone. How does your heart fit inside your body? I would think your body could burst from pressure at any moment."

"Ewan said something similar about you. Your kindness always amazed me. Do you remember that time we went to Taizel? When I tripped and sprained my ankle, you carried me throughout the city, still showing me every sight I had wanted to see. When we stopped for lunch, you had another chair brought over for my leg. You were so exhausted, yet you carried on after that and brought me all the way back to the coach.

"I remember that. I believe Ephraim was being held at the temple for a long scolding from Father MacGregor."

"That's right," she said while laughing. "When he came out, he looked just as tired as you did."

"The difference is I took pride in my exhaustion. I went to bed early that night and slept the next morning until noon. Were I confident enough with staves, I would have just healed your ankle. Still, what I did instead satisfied me much more."

"I had never realized you could carry so much weight until that day. I think that was when I first realized that I love you. I don't know how long I had felt that way before then, but that incident rid me of any doubt."

"It was a very satisfying exhaustion. I still remember the look of concern on your face when we had lunch and you saw how exhausted I was."

"How could I not be concerned?" she said. "Your face was as red as my dress, your hair was messier than Ephraim's room, your clothes were so covered in sweat you looked as if you had fallen off the docks, and you ate enough at that restaurant to feed a wyvern. I feared you would faint from having to carry me all day."

"If I truly thought I was going to faint," Lyon started, "I would have set you down and caught my breath. Besides, at your insistence, I waited an hour after lunch before setting out again. If I had had to walk all the way back to the capital, I am certain I would have fainted. I was very relieved to place you in the coach."

"You made me lie down on the seat while you knelt on the floor and held my leg still with one arm and the rest of my body with the other. You called a healer the instant we reached the Keep. To make sure I didn't sprain my ankle again while it healed, you accompanied me everywhere until dinner. Your father didn't even scold you for taking that risk. He just smiled as he listened to our story. Directly after I was done with dinner, you had two servants escort me for the rest of the day while you went to bed. …I hope you're back soon."

"Me too."

**Chapter 4**

Almost a year had passed since Eirika had left Renais. The people had lost any hope that their queen would return. Renais was prospering under King Ephraim; cities flourished, farms produced more food than ever, even the poor were enjoying some degree of prosperity. The landlocked kingdom of Renais had become the greatest economic power in Magvel. Franz, who had been stationed in Grado, returned seeking a private audience with the king. He walked into the throne room and bowed form the waist.

"Your Majesty, I bring dreadful news," he said.

"What has happened?" Ephraim asked of him.

"Riots broke out in Bethroen, where we were stationed. Ships were sunk, buildings were burned, and innocent people mistaken for rioters were killed by my comrades. I am… the only survivor. The citizens swarmed us; they pulled riders off their horses and slaughtered them like livestock. I witnessed the death of almost everyone I cared for. At least a hundred bodies, mostly rioters, lay in the streets by the time Amelia and I fled. I would estimate several more have died from wounds. On the way to Renais, Amelia…" he choked on the words. "…died from her wounds. I am here to ask that you calm the people, and to tend my resignation."

Ephraim sat there, looking as if he had witnessed Eirika's death. "You were with General Seth's battalion, were you not?"

"Yes, and so were Kyle and Forde."

"I will allow your resignation. You have suffered enough."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I beg your leave." Ephraim motioned for Franz to go.

"Eirika was right," Ephraim thought. "Grado's people are on the verge of rebellion. What am I to do? The people do not trust me. It is too late; Grado will never survive at this rate. Perhaps it is time for me to appoint an emperor for Grado." It was easier said than done; even Grado's nobility opposed Ephraim's rule. If he appointed an emperor, that emperor would likely sever any past alliances with Renais. Would he simply abandon Grado? "No," he thought. "Leaving Grado would give rise to a power struggle. Even more would suffer if that happened."

"Ephraim?" Tana called as she came in. "What's wrong?"

"Riots have broken out," he said sadly. "Seth… is dead. Grado is doomed to suffer. If I abandon Grado, violence will reign in a war between the nobles. If I stay, riots will continue to kill our soldiers and the citizens. Either way, Grado's people will be in trouble."

"Then help them."

"Would they accept my help? At this point, I think they would sooner die than accept help from a neglectful king. I annexed Grado and left her to die." Ephraim placed his chin is his hands as Tana tried futilely to comfort him.

**Chapter 5**

There was still no progress after nearly a year. Eirika was still in Caer Pelyn, hoping that her beloved Lyon would someday be revived. Myrrh had visited last week and left yesterday. Fearing she would visit Ephraim and tell him what had happened, Eirika insisted that no one tell Myrrh about the research. The citizens reluctantly agreed to say nothing. Grandmother did not like keeping a secret from the Great Dragon, but agreed nonetheless. Gerik's mercenaries occasionally visited. They agreed not to tell anyone about Lyon. They would never have found out in the first place, but Ewan had trouble keeping the secret.

"If we truly are to save Grado," Eirika thought, "I suppose we will eventually have to reveal the secret. After a whole year, what will Ephraim think of what I have done? Have things improved in Grado? Have they worsened? What will he do when Lyon asks him for the imperial throne? What will he do when I side with Lyon?" Eirika thought about this during her walk. Ewan was in Jehanna, so Eirika was alone. It was cloudy, but the lack of light told her the sun would be setting soon.

More of her memory of that meeting three and a half years ago surfaced. "Lyon…" she thought. She had been in Grado for a long time and was to return home the next day. The incident in Taizel had happened two days earlier. She went to the garden where Lyon would most likely be. Sure enough, he was there.

"How is your ankle?" he asked upon noticing her.

"Just fine," she said with a laugh. "You've greeted me with those words all the time since that incident."

"I'm sorry. It's just because I care." He looked up at the tree he was seated in the shade of then looked back at Eirika. "When tomorrow comes… You have to go home, don't you?"

"Yes…" she said a little sadly. "Thank you for everything, Lyon. I'll never forget the time I spent here."

"Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Yes, of course. My brother and you and me. We are friends, after all. Aren't we?"

"Eirika… Yep, you're right."

"I hope your study of the Sacred Stones is fruitful. I know you'll use the wisdom you glean to make your people happy."

"Thank you, Eirika," he said. "You know, you're the only reason I was able to save that girl. There were times when I wanted to give up, to admit failure. But you were always there. You were always encouraging me to succeed. That's what kept me going. I just thought of you."

"Lyon…" Thinking back, she felt like an idiot for not noticing his feelings for her right then.

"Eirika… I… I've always…" he hesitated. "I'm sorry… Forget what I was saying. I could never be like Ephraim…"

"Lyon, what do you—"

"I guess this is it, Eirika. Hope to see you again someday. I'm going to focus on my work and do my best until that day. My research will progress, and my discoveries will benefit us all. One day, I will be a prince worthy of you, and I will see you again." He kissed her hand before going to his chambers.

"How could I have not seen it?" Eirika cried in the present. "I should have told you right then." She sat down and cried softly in the shade of a tree. "Lyon…" She quickly calmed herself and continued her walk. She decided it was time to go back to the village. On the way, however, she saw someone approach her in the shadow of the cliffs. As the silhouette became more vivid, she identified him. She did not need to think at all; she just ran toward him. "Lyon!" The two embraced under the clouds. It had been done; Lyon was alive.

"Eirika…" he let his words drift as he did what he had wanted to do for four years. The sun had set before their lips separated again. He had not cried when his father died, he had not cried when he confessed his love to Eirika, but tears had slowly flowed down his cheeks since the moment he saw her under the tree. He could think of no words to say to her. They remained silent for a few minutes until Eirika finally spoke.

"I've been waiting for so long," she said. "It's… so wonderful to see you again. I've been dreaming of this for almost a year now, and now, I'm finally in your arms."

"Eirika… I could not find anything to give you to commemorate this moment, but… Will you grant me the pleasure of your hand in marriage?"

She gasped, but was quick to respond. "Of course," she said. "I cannot think of anything more wonderful." She kissed him again before they went back to the village, hand in hand.

"We shall make arrangements for the most fabulous wedding this village can muster," Lyon said. "As long as we live, in the secluded peace of Caer Pelyn, the unsettling prestige of Renais, or the dangerous poverty of Grado, I will stay by your side."

"Never leave me to suffer again."

"Not even in my worst nightmares would I do that."

They were married a month later. While quite eager to return to Grado, Lyon lived happily with Eirika in Caer Pelyn for the next two months before finally setting off with his beloved for Renais Castle and the man he would have to confront. He and Eirika prayed every night that Ephraim would not judge them harshly. Eirika would return the Stone and apologize for disobeying the priests, and Lyon would request being given rule of Grado. Neither feared Ephraim or whatever judgment he might pass on them, for they had promised to stand by each other's side before him; love could not relieve them of their brands as criminals, but it would alleviate whatever pain returning home might bring.


	3. Part 3: Return

**Part 3—Return**

**Chapter 1**

Ephraim had many thoughts in his mind as he looked at his sister and his new brother-in-law. Before Eirika had returned, Ephraim only worried about her, but now that she was back, the strongest feeling in him was anger. Eirika had stolen the Sacred Stone and misused it to revive Lyon; she had disobeyed the divine orders of the priests. She had betrayed her brother and all of Renais. Ephraim looked again at his sister and let out a loud sigh.

"I suppose silence will not do anything for us," he said. "Eirika, you stole the Sacred Stone against the priests' orders and used its power to revive Lyon. Your thoughts will not determine your fate; the instant we realized the Stone was gone, you were stripped of your title. You hold no higher a position than an ordinary peasant. Still, I find it hard to pass sentence on you, my sister. Lyon himself has committed no crimes, so he will not suffer any punishment. I find it difficult to decide what I should do."

"Let her go," Tana and Lyon said at the same time. "She returned the Stone," Tana continued, "and her actions did not harm anyone. You would have done the same for me. Besides, you can see for yourself how happy they are."

"That is true, but a crime like this cannot go unpunished, no matter how much I want it to. I will need to discuss this matter with the Royal Advisory. Rest assured, Eirika, you will live; I will not sentence you to death."

"Your Majesty, wait," Lyon said. "I have come to ask something of you. Eirika tells me Grado is suffering."

"It is too late to do anything about that, Lyon. The country will collapse into anarchy before too long. The people will not accept help from me, the one who used their taxes to rebuild Renais."

"Would they accept help from me? Had that war never started, I would be the emperor now. As the rightful ruler, I feel duty-bound to help them."

"You gave in to the Demon King. Would they accept you knowing that?"

"I apologize for saying this, but I believe they would gladly accept my rule over your neglect."

Ephraim said nothing as he thought about that. Lyon had filled Ephraim with guilt at neglecting Grado. However, would he be any better? "This will also be discussed with the Advisory," he said. "You both may stay in the castle until I have decided what is to be done. Please leave me."

Eirika and Lyon left. Tana followed them out. "Please forgive Ephraim," she said. "Ever since the riot in Bethroen broke out, he's been in a deep depression. It was very difficult for him to bear."

"What happened there?" Eirika asked.

"A battalion of Renais knights was almost completely slaughtered. Seth, Forde, Kyle, and Amelia are all dead. Franz, the sole survivor, resigned shortly after he brought the report to Ephraim. Ephraim feels like a failure for letting that happen. He took full responsibility for the deaths and personally visited the families of the fallen with sympathy gifts. When he visited Amelia's family in Grado, a group of assassins ambushed him and almost killed him. His eyes were opened to Grado's suffering when that happened. He will probably keep ruling, though. He wants to restore Grado and his name."

"But since Grado will not accept his help or apologies, nothing can be done," Lyon said.

"He annexed Grado out of a sense of duty and failed her utterly. I haven't seen him smile at all since the ambush in Grado. When we learned you two were married and returning, I thought he would be happy. Even then, he was depressed. I feel powerless; he's in the deepest depression I've ever seen and I can't get him out of it… He's even been avoiding me…" She started to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lyon said. "Yours is not the torture I faced under the Demon King, but it's probably just as terrible. I'll see what I can do to bring him back to normal. If the weight of Grado's pain is off his shoulders, he'll feel better, I know it. That was not the original reason I wanted to take back the throne, but it is a good reason nonetheless."

"Lyon, thank you… I don't know if Ephraim… will allow you to take the throne… but… I want you to… just… to bring him out of… his depression. I beg your leave…" Tana went back after Ephraim.

"I treated him like a monster the last time I had had a full conversation with him…" Eirika said, tears also forming in her eyes. "Lyon, you must take the throne. I don't want him to be like this forever."

"Neither do I," Lyon said. "When you told me about his neglect, I judged him too quickly. He made a mistake, and now the consequences are making him alienate everyone he cares about. I thought I had lost a good friend when I heard of the poverty in Grado, but I see now that I was too quick and too harsh. He has my utmost sympathy."

Six days later, Eirika and Lyon were called to the throne room for a private audience with Ephraim. He still had the same look of guilt on his face from the day Franz told him of the riot. Even though Ephraim was Eirika's brother, she still feared what might happen to her as punishment. She held onto Lyon's hand through the entire audience.

"Eirika," Ephraim started, "I have decided to let you go, free of punishment, but the church of Renais was not so lenient…" He hesitated before continuing. "You have been excommunicated."

Eirika did not say anything; she offered no response to the sentence.

"As for Grado, she is to remain under my rule. I am determined to restore Grado, whether or not the people will accept my help."

Lyon looked at Eirika. She nodded to him. "I see," he said to Ephraim. "I am sorry we could not come to an agreement, my friend. I am also determined to restore Grado. For that reason, Eirika and I are going to live there and aid in the country's restoration. We will not be representing you in doing so, though. We will lead an independent restoration of the empire and help the people restore the nation themselves. I apologize if our own restoration attempts conflict with yours. However, I think we will both agree that Grado must be saved. I beg your leave." The two walked out, still holding hands.

**Chapter 2**

Within two months, Eirika and Lyon had arrived in Grado. Feeling Bethroen needed the most aid, they settled there. The small port had been ravaged by a large earthquake mere weeks ago; only two ships were still afloat, the marketplace was mostly rubble, and the majority of the farms on the outskirts were incinerated by a fire caused by the release of an underground methane deposit. There was a large sinkhole where the methane explosion had occurred. Most of the citizens still living there lived in tents. There was little hope for them; they would not accept aid from Ephraim nor did they have the materials or the manpower to rebuild the town.

When Eirika and Lyon arrived in a large wagon pulled by ten oxen, a small procession of citizens began to build up near the wagon. At Lyon's insistence, Eirika stayed in the shadows, her face hid by a hood. The townspeople despised Ephraim, and Lyon feared they might harm Eirika if they identified her. Before a destroyed building that used to be the mayor's house, Lyon stopped the wagon. The people stopped behind him. There was utter silence as Lyon looked at ravaged town and took in the destruction. A single man, unofficial leader of the local vigilante group, spoke up.

"What's this, folks?" he asked. "Have you been turned to stone by this fellow?" He walked up to Lyon. The instant he noticed who it was, he staggered back. "Wh-what? How…? But you're…!"

"Who is in charge of this town?" Lyon asked. No one answered or stepped up. Even the vigilante leader was silent and motionless. "Is there no mayor? No unofficial leader?" Still no response. Lyon stepped down from the wagon's front. "My apologies. I did not introduce myself. I am Lyon Grado." The townspeople began muttering upon hearing the name. "You all know I died in the War of the Stones. However, I was revived. Eirika, former Queen of Renais and now my wife, stole the Fire Emblem and fled to Caer Pelyn, where I was brought back to life. Alongside Eirika, I desired to return once again to my beloved Grado. To see this once great port reduced to rubble and flotsam fills me with grief.

"I have been told of the neglect the empire has faced under Ephraim's annexation. He is guilt-ridden at the knowledge of the terrors that occurred here half a year ago. He suffers at the thought of his failure to aid you. He has alienated nearly everyone he knows. Even his beloved wife has been distanced from him. Ephraim has fallen into a depression deeper than your poverty. He wishes to aid you, yet you clearly feel it is too late for him to make amends.

"With that in mind, Eirika and I would like to help restore this town, if not the entire nation, not as representatives of the stressed king, but as citizens who desire to see Grado restored. If you will accept our aid, we will do everything in our power to make this port an example of the people's strong will. We will share all we possess with you who have suffered. At this time, when no hope in the king exists, we must focus not on our personal revival, but the reconstruction of all that Grado once was and will be again."

The vigilante who spoke up earlier was the first to act. He bowed from the waist, but was quickly stopped. "Do not bow, sir," he said to him. "I speak to you as an ordinary citizen. As long as Grado is impoverished, Eirika and I shall live among those who suffer to better understand and help them." Lyon raised his voice again to address the crowd. "Starving and suffering people of Bethroen, my wife and I have brought as much food as this wagon can carry. In honor of this town's prosperous future, I invite all of you to join us in dinner and celebration."

The townspeople swarmed the wagon as Lyon motioned for Eirika to come out. By the end of the day, Lyon and Eirika had set up a tent to sleep in near a burned field of crops. Half of the food was consumed by the villagers that night.

**Chapter 3**

A month later, the town was still mostly rubble and embers, but with a barely noticeable exception: many non-fruit-bearing trees in the small forest north of the town were gone; even the stumps were nowhere to be seen. Every last piece of wood the villagers could use had been used to build a fleet of small dories. Wild fruit and fish had become the mainstay of the village's diet. The few seeds that could be scavenged from the destroyed fields had been planted hastily. Healthy crops had sprouted in the ash-covered fields. Lyon and Eirika had become just as skinny as their fellows, but they were every bit as hardworking as the others.

When a merchants' caravan passed through the town, they were stopped by a band of villagers.

"Please let us through," said the leader of the caravan. Lyon came forward from the group.

"We would like to purchase your goods," he said. "This town is rebuilding, and we are willing to spend every last piece of gold we have to see that happen." The crowd nodded and murmured in agreement.

"How much could this place possibly have? When I passed through four months ago, this place was a pile of rubble. It still is nothing more than a cemetery."

"Together, we have plenty of money. In addition, we will trade for what we need if we must." A few other villagers had noticed the caravan and joined the crowd.

"Really? Well, let's see it, then."

Lyon turned to the crowd. "Go find everyone you can and tell them to bring all their gold. We're buying everything of use to us from these people." The villagers did not think at all; they ran into the cluster of tents, huts, and still-standing houses and aroused the horde. Eirika, who had been tending the crops with her neighbors, put down her pail of water and came running with everyone else. The merchants came out of their wagons and began unloading their supplies. The leader looked happily at the pile of gold that was quickly growing at his feet.

"Sir, perhaps you should introduce yourself," Lyon said to the leader. "There is bound to be a commotion."

"Of course," he said. "I'm Perm, the leader; I deal with managing the money. The black-haired man behind me is Galitz; he deals food of all sorts. Nyasa's the green-haired woman; she deals with livestock. Yaoundé is the small woman behind her; she deals tools, weapons, magic tomes, and staves. Finally, the skinny man next to her is Dakar; he's got basic materials like wood."

"Well," started Eirika, "we could use plenty of wood; that forest will be gone before long at the rate we're using it."

"There's also the issue of ships," added a man next to her. "We could use that wood to build schooners for fishing."

"What about houses?" begged a woman. "Those should surely come before ships."

"Does it matter? It's wood. We'll probably buy enough for both."

The townspeople continued bargaining with the merchants until they had spent all their money. The merchants left with no wood left except that which they used for their wagons, no animals except those used to pull their wagons, and had completely depleted their tools and crop seeds. The townspeople were broke, but they had nothing but smiles on their faces as they went to work on rebuilding.

**Chapter 4**

Within six months, the port of Bethroen was revived. The two fishing schooners that were built, the _Vigarde_ and the _Fado_, went on regular trips across the small sea on Grado's west coast, giving their catches for free to other starving cities. Upon learning that Eirika was pregnant, Lyon did double the normal amount of work in the fields, his and Eirika's. The town had prospered. Even the knights that were greeted in other towns with threats and curses were treated well. However, in the joy of the town's revival, the people had forgotten that they were still citizens of Renais. The tax collectors presented an unwelcome reminder when they arrived.

"What do you mean?" one of them asked. "This is the most successful city in the territory. How can you have no money for taxes?"

"We have no money," a man said. "We spent it all on supplies to rebuild this town. We gave all our extra food away to other cities that hadn't recovered. You can search this entire town, but I'm confident you won't find one piece of gold."

"Are you trying to hold back your taxes? It's your duty as citizens to pay for Grado's restoration."

"We did all this ourselves. The only time you government officials came here was to stop a riot or collect taxes. We received no help, not even after the earthquake. Lyon and Eirika are the only reason this town's not still a cluster of tents and huts amid piles of rubble."

"Do you realize what you're saying? This borders on sedition!"

"I'm just speaking the—"

"Peace," Lyon said, cutting in. "We've no need to anger them." Then, to the collector, "We have no gold, sir, but we do have crops and fish. If we sold them for money, we would be able to pay our taxes, but too many people elsewhere need the food but lack the money for it. Go visit any town on this sea; they'll tell you about the food they received from us for no gold at all."

"Who would you be?" asked the collector.

"Lyon Grado. I led this town's restoration. When a merchant caravan came through six months ago, we spent all our gold on wood, crop seeds, livestock, draft animals, and building materials. We have had no need for gold; in a time like this, it is more important to help our fellow citizens than to make money. If you still insist on collecting taxes, we can give you that value in food. If you will not accept food as taxes, then we are all under arrest."

The collector thought for a moment about that. "We're going to visit those other towns on the sea. If you did indeed do what you said, then we won't demand taxes this year. If not, you will all be forbidden to leave here except to trade until the debt is paid off. Until we return, none of you are allowed to leave except to trade." Then, to his comrades, "Let's go."

Lyon smiled at the victory he had gained. He had defeated Ephraim's representatives. He had taken his time rebuilding Bethroen, but he had overcome the most difficult part. From Bethroen, he would lead the restoration of Grado. Ephraim had said he would give rule of Grado over once she was restored. At this point, Lyon seemed a likely candidate if he did not alienate Ephraim in the process of restoring his home.

"We've got much more work to do," he said to the man the tax collector had spoken to. "Bethroen is restored, but the rest of Grado still groans with hunger and disease. It's time we share our prosperity. When the _Vigarde_ returns from her fishing, we're taking volunteers to Taizel to help rebuild there. We've also got the inland regions to help."

"A wonderful idea," the man said. "I'll go to Taizel to help."

"Do you mean that? I thought you might decide to stay in Bethroen and help yourself."

"Lyon, you wound me. You said yourself that it's more important to help others in a time like this. I've got relatives elsewhere in Grado; I want to save them."

"I'm sorry I offended you. Thank you for doing this."

The man headed off while Lyon went to see how Eirika was doing. He had not seen her since morning. When he entered their house, she was lying in bed, not tired, just relaxing.

"How are you?" Lyon asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine," she said. "I get tired too quickly if I walk around. I hope the extra work hasn't been too demanding."

"It takes a lot of energy out of me, but I'm glad I have that work; for the first time in my life, I'm in good shape. I think I might even be stronger than Ephraim now. At the very least, I have more stamina. Besides, I couldn't bring myself to ask you to work in this condition. I might as well ask you to work when you're sick and bedridden."

"Thank you… We're both facing difficulties now, but it's worth it in the end."

"I'll admit… I'm worried," Lyon said. "Both your mother and mine died in childbirth. I don't want it to be the same with you. Being forced away from you again… It's painful just thinking about it."

"I won't die. Our parents never had the chance to see all that we did. I want to see our own children succeed. Dying when they are born is unthinkable for both of us."

They were silent for a few minutes until Lyon changed the subject.

"The tax collectors came today," he said. "When we told them none of us had any money, they didn't believe me."

"I would imagine not," Eirika said with a laugh. "Bethroen's in better shape than any other city in Grado. It would make sense for us to have piles of gold."

"None of us are allowed to leave Bethroen except to trade until the collectors return. I told them why we had no money and told them to visit any town we visited for proof. They didn't seem to believe me, but they left anyway. It feels good to win. That moment left me feeling strong, both physically and mentally."

"It's because you are, especially mentally. Had Ephraim and you switched positions, he would have gathered up everyone and stormed the castle. You, though, are kind enough to take your time and defeat Ephraim peacefully. I'm in awe. When you take the throne, Grado will be healed."

"As I said before, you were always there, encouraging me to succeed. Thoughts of you kept me determined. And soon, there will be two people to give me determination: you and our child." Lyon kissed Eirika. "I must be getting back to work. I've had a small rest, and now I'm ready to head back." He walked out the door.

**Chapter 5**

Five months had passed since the collectors left Bethroen. Eirika had given birth to twin girls, Josefina and Anna. They were two months old by the time Lyon and Eirika had been in Grado for a year. The tax collectors had returned to Bethroen and allowed the people to not pay their taxes. Taizel now had a schooner and had restored its docks. As for Bethroen, people had begun moving to the prospering city or just engaging in trade there. People from smaller towns would purchase supplies for their home towns and leave to help restore them. Bethroen had become a symbol of Grado's restoration. Lyon was considered a hero.

A battalion of Renais knights rode into the town, guarding a coach with the royal crest on it. The people looked upon the king's coach and guards with hatred, but said nothing and went on doing business. When the coach stopped in front of Lyon, he glanced over and walked to the door to greet who he knew had to be Ephraim. A guard opened the door, letting Ephraim out. Tana followed.

"Lyon," Ephraim said, greeting the unofficial mayor.

"It is a pleasure to have you visit this town, Your Majesty," Lyon responded, bowing from the waist. "Is there anything we may do for you?"

Ephraim looked at the restored buildings and the schooner at the docks unloading a number of fish. "Sandomierz wasn't lying; this town really is restored. When he told me about the lavender-haired man who challenged his orders, I thought you might be leading a resistance movement here."

"No blows were exchanged. The collectors left without so much as a shove. Surely you know me better than to expect violence from me. You must have noticed the glares you received from the villagers. I apologize for their distrust."

"I deserve it, Lyon. I have done nothing to help Grado and misused their taxes to rebuild Renais. They have every right to despise me. I would that they would accept my help, but it appears they may not even need it now. You would seem fit to be governor of the sea region, Lyon. I would be more than willing to grant you that position."

"I thank you for the offer, but I feel I must decline. If I were to serve you, the people might view me as simply an extension of your power. I am satisfied helping this country on my own. If I am to be a ruler again, it will be for Grado and not Renais. I apologize if my words offend you, for I have no intent for them to do so."

Ephraim let the words sink into his mind. Tana then raised an issue Ephraim had completely forgotten.

"How is Eirika?" she asked.

"She is in wonderful health," Lyon said. "We have been blessed with twins, Josefina and Anna. They were both asleep when I last saw them."

"May we see them?"

"If His Majesty has the time."

"We can see them," Ephraim said. "In fact, let us spend a day here. It is nice to see a part of Grado that is not stricken with poverty."

"Excellent," Lyon said. "It would be an honor to have Your Majesty stay here. However, there is something you must keep in mind. As is the case in Caer Pelyn, nobility has become a mere concept. Here, I am considered a leader, but not superior. Please do not act surprised by your treatment not as royalty, but as guests. I hope the townspeople can put aside their past grievances and treat you with as much kindness as they treat their fellows."

Lyon led Ephraim and Tana inside their small house. It had a large bookcase occupying one wall, an armchair next to it where Eirika was seated reading a book, a wooden double bed, a crib with the twins fast asleep in it, a table with six chairs, a small kitchen, and a few cabinets. Ephraim had not expected his own sister to be living in such a small house, but he quickly wiped the surprised look off of his face. Tana walked over to the crib and looked at the twins. She quickly had an "Aren't they cute?" look on her face. Eirika hadn't noticed her brother or Tana.

"You're starting to become like Lyon," Ephraim said to Eirika. She looked up from her book and smiled. "You didn't even notice us coming in."

"It's good to see you, Brother," she said, closing the book and putting it away. "Are you surprised?" she asked, noticing Ephraim looking for a nonexistent door to another room. "I know you didn't expect us to live in a small house like this, but we're just fine."

"Are you sure? It must be hard living in a place so small when you're used to living in a gigantic castle."

"I lived in a slightly smaller house in Caer Pelyn. I'm used to it. Besides, many of the people in Grado live in even smaller houses, if not tents or wagons."

Ephraim winced at the indirect mention of his failure.

"That's why we're here to help Grado," Lyon said. "If it means living in a small house as a peasant, then it is barely worthy of being called a cost. You can keep living in the castle; I have nothing against it."

"The people won't accept your help," he continued, "but I'll make your motives clear. No one would have wanted Grado to suffer. If the people think about it, they will realize you want to help them just as much as anyone else. If they keep that in mind, they will welcome any aid you bring them."

"Thank you, Lyon," Ephraim said with a smile. "It's good to know that at least one person in this country trusts me. I'll start pushing some new policies through the Council when we return to Renais. It's time I start doing what I promised."

Tana ran over to Ephraim when she noticed his smile and hugged him. "You smiled!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you do that since the riot!" Ephraim couldn't say anything in response; Tana was too busy kissing him.

"I hope all this restoration hasn't made you forget Eirika," Ephraim said after Tana released his lips. She was still hugging him.

"Your Majesty, you wound me!" Lyon said, directing his gaze at Eirika. "Do you seriously think I would neglect the lady responsible for my revival? Without her encouragement, I could have abandoned my efforts to restore Grado. Peasant or queen, I love Eirika. The instant I learned Eirika was pregnant with Anna and Josefina, I insisted that she let me do her work in the fields as well as mine. When it became difficult for her to get out of bed, I cooked all our meals." Lyon then added with a laugh, "I think we're both glad that time is over."

Eirika laughed as well. She looked out the window and noticed the clouds turning purple, indicating it would be dark before long. "Speaking of meals," she said, "I think it's time we had ours. Will you join us? I promise you I'm a much better cook than Lyon is."

"I would be willing," Ephraim said. "I recall once between battles, Tana and I went on a picnic that she said you had helped to prepare. If I recall correctly, it was delicious."

"Well, thank you." Eirika walked to the cabinets to get out the ingredients and set to work on dinner.

After dinner, Ephraim and Tana went to an inn to spend the night. Lyon and Eirika were left very pleased to witness Ephraim's change of heart.

**Chapter 6**

Five years later, Lyon, Eirika, Anna, and Josefina were in Grado Keep. Many were gathered in and around the keep to witness the end of Renais's annexation. Ephraim was there as well, as was the archbishop of the church of Grado. The capital was a glorious sight to behold. The ravaged buildings that were at one point the symbol of Ephraim's neglect were merely an awful memory. The people still did not fully trust Ephraim, but they still accepted his aid and his apologies. Ephraim, as he promised, was to give rule of Grado to someone else. Predictably, that person was Lyon. Ephraim stepped out of the Keep onto the balcony. The crowd became silent.

"People of Grado," he started, "there are no words that can properly express my apologies for the pain you have endured under my rule. It is with the utmost satisfaction that I look upon the capital restored. The memories of my mistakes will likely haunt all of us. However, with the nation revived, it is with much relief that I relinquish rule of Grado. Once Grado has a standing army again, my knights will leave Grado. Do not think, though, that I will be ruling indirectly. As long as my knights are in Grado, they will take orders from the emperor and not me.

"So, people of Grado, I now turn over your nation's rule to Lyon Grado. I apologize again for the suffering I have put you through." Ephraim stepped back as Lyon, wearing red robes and Grado's Helmet, stepped forward holding Garm and Gleipnir, as was the tradition in Grado.

"Long live Emperor Lyon the First!" exclaimed the archbishop.

"Live and prosper, Emperor Lyon!" responded the crowd.

"Glory to His Majesty the Emperor!" yelled the bishops and nobles.

The crowd cheered Lyon's coronation until Lyon raised his hand, holding Garm, to speak.

"People of my beloved Grado," he started, "I am honored to receive the throne today. It is mainly through your efforts to rebuild that I am here, gazing upon a shining capital. Grado has both suffered and prospered under the reign of King Ephraim. I am determined to see only the latter under my own rule. I swear by the Sacred Stone that I will lead Grado in peace and prosperity.

"It is not right, though, for me to claim sole responsibility for all that has blessed and will bless this land. I came to this land alongside my beloved wife, Eirika." Lyon turned to Eirika, Anna, and Josefina. "Please join me, all of you," he said to them. He turned back to the crowd as his family came out onto the balcony. "It is only through Eirika's encouragement and reassurance, and the desire to raise my two daughters in a nation where they can live and prosper, that I persevered and led us all to success. It was mainly you, the people, who trusted me, who accepted me, who worked hard and carried the weight of the wounded empire on your backs to the point that she could walk again, who revived this great nation. It is from the bottom of my heart that I thank you all for trusting me and restoring Grado. As an act of gratitude to you, people of Grado, I invite all of you, from the high bishops to the blind beggars, to join us in feast and celebration."

"Glory to Emperor Lyon!" the people shouted as they entered the keep. The celebration lasted until sunset.

That night, after Anna and Josefina were asleep, Lyon and Eirika went for a walk in one of the gardens. Lyon looked at the old magnolia tree he had been under so many times when he was younger.

"This garden is where we first met," he said. "It seems like ages now." He and Eirika sat down under the tree, close together. The memory surfaced.

Eirika followed Ephraim into the garden where she saw Lyon, waiting under the tree. Upon noticing them, he got up.

"Oh, are you…" he started. He instantly felt his shyness take effect. "I'm… My name is Lyon." Ephraim's eyes opened slightly wider. "Uh-huh. That's me… The son of the emperor. You're Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika from Renais, aren't you?" Ephraim and Eirika nodded in confirmation. "I heard you were coming, and I've been waiting here all day. I've always wanted… I don't have any friends my own age… So, Prince Ephraim… Princess Eirika… What do you say? From now on, let's be friends…"

The memory faded. Eirika had drawn closer, into his arms.

"I had no idea how important you would be to me," Lyon said.

"Me, too," Eirika said. "You did it. You took the throne from Ephraim without spilling a drop of blood."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Had you not revived me, I would still be in the Stone with the Demon King and Grado might have rebelled violently. I have you to thank for so much."

"Lyon… Even though your revival has brought about so much, I was not thinking of politics or Grado when I stole the Stone and fled to Caer Pelyn. I was only thinking about us, and what could have been."

"That was all I thought about when I felt the presence of your soul. However, it is no longer what could have been, but what is. I have always loved you, Eirika, and I always will." Lyon looked at the lady he loved and leaned over and kissed her.


End file.
